


Finders Keepers

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: YOI Mafia Au Week [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guns, M/M, Mafia AU, Not entirely realistic gunfight, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: How Victor became part of the mafia





	Finders Keepers

Footsteps echoed through the room and Victor whimpered, tugging at his chains. To his annoyance and despair, they didn't magically drop off or let him move far.

“So. This is the guy you found?”

“Yup. $100 for a night.”

“Why so little?”

He gagged as bile rose to his throat, disgusted that they were talking about him as if he was an object. He had ambitions, just like everyone else, and he was capable of emotions.

“Because he's a cheap fuck.”

“How much to buy?”

His owner laughed and he looked up enough to see two young men next to him, one with blond hair, the other with brown. The blond scowled, spitting on the floor next to his owner's feet.

“Ah ah, be nice now Kitten.”

“Fine…” Blond glanced over at him and he lowered his head. “Name us a price.”

“He's not for sale.” Victor let out a choked sob, flinching as something hit the wall inches from his face. “Shut up whore.”

“Listen here. You either hand him over, or we return and bring the rest of our men.”

“Fine.” Laughing, his owner ushered them out the door. “I don't know why you're so insistent on that one.”

Slamming the door behind them, he grabbed the whip hanging from the wall and Victor froze.

“Let's see… better be prepared for this bitch.”

\---

Victor was awoken from his fitful sleep by the pain in his back and loud banging. Confused, he sat up, wincing when pain throbbed across his back. Gunshots echoed and he sighed, lying down again.

“Probably an unpaid client.”

As he was settling down the best he could, the door burst open and he screamed, shuffling back as far as he could. To his surprise, brown hair from earlier stepped in, clutching a gun in one hand and a key in the other. He hurried over, kneeling down and carefully unshackling him. Slipping the key into his pocket, he picked him up, gun still held tightly. Victor admired the way that his muscles flexed as he moved before considering his options for escape if he needed to.

There weren't any against brown haired guy.

Resigned to his fate of being handed around, he let himself be loaded into a car with blond guy and another brown haired guy. Brown haired guy 1 climbed in after and opened the window, positioning a gun there.

“Chris, drive!”

“Sure t-”

A loud gunshot cut him off and the car skidded away, wheels spinning as ‘Chris’ gunned the engine. Brown hair 1 began to fire, the others clinging on for dear life. If anyone had ever asked him if he expected his life to turn out like this, he would have told them no. But here he was, in the back of a car in the middle of a gunfight.

“Yuuri be careful.” Brown hair 1 nodded, leaning a little further out the window. “Yuuri.”

“Yeah yeah, just a little more.”

‘Yuuri’ pulled the trigger again and the cat behind spun out of control, crashing into a nearby building. Slipping inside, he shut the window and sat next to him. Victor shuffled away a little, unable to fully trust someone he'd just seen shoot out someone's tire and be so calm about it all.

“We're going to have to fix that place up if we want to sell it on.”

“Agreed.”

The rest of the drive was silent, blond leaning in brown hair 2, ‘Yuuri’ keeping an eye out of the window. When they stopped, someone opened the door for them, helping the others down. Turning back, Yuuri held his hand out and he took it nervously, allowing himself to be picked up and carried inside some sort of cafe.

“Thanks Chris.”

‘Chris’ waved before jumping back into the car and driving off, leaving them to be called over by the barista.

“KATSUKI YUURI!”

Yuuri nearly dropped him in surprise as a young woman burst through the door at the back, startling the small freckled barista. She stormed up to him, glaring and Yuuri took a small step back.

“H-hey Yuuko.”

“Don't you ‘hey Yuuko’ me. What was I supposed to tell the triplets when their uncle Yuuri wasn't there to play with them this morning, like their uncle promised? Because let me tell you, dealing with distraught children is not fun at all!” Yuuri took another step back, looking ashamed. “The next to you break a promise to them, I'm having your bollocks.”

Gulping, Yuuri placed him down on a comfy chair. “We had some unexpected business to deal with that was only supposed to take a little while.”

“Business? Oh so the family business comes before children does it?” Wincing at her tone, blond and brown hair 2 shuffled over to the counter, chattering quietly to freckles. “Remember the promise you made me that you would never, EVER lie to my kids? B-”

“I'm sorry okay! Look, we didn't mean for it to run over, hell we didn't even expect to be doing anything this morning. Papa requested that we collected an old debt for him and you know I can't disobey him.”

Yuuko took a deep breath before giving him a sheepish smile.

“I didn't know that your dad sent you out. Sorry for that.”

Chuckling, Yuuri opened his arms, giving Yuuko a hug. “I deserved that for not telling you.”

Victor looked on in confusion as the two sat at the nearest table to him, laughing at something.

“Business successful?”

“Very. We shut down the brothel in question after the guy refused to pay his debt. I managed to get one person out, Leo got the others “

“Where the hell is Leo then?” Freckles casually folded up his apron, as if he hadn't sounded so cold moments before.

“He's dropping them off with Minako so she can take care of them.” Nodding, Freckles hopped up onto the side, kicking his legs. “He won't be long Guang-Hong.”

“Better not be… I want a hug.” Blond laughed, chucking over a teddy that he caught, hugging it close. “Thanks Yuri.”

“No worries.”

Yuuri sighed, resting his feet on the chair next to him. “I just hope Papa isn't mad that we killed the guy.”

Gulping, Victor shuffled back until he fell off the chair, hitting the floor with a cry of surprise. Before anyone else could move, brown hair 2 sprinted over and picked him up, placing him back on the chair and pulled out a first aid kit.

“What… what are you doing?”

“Cleaning your wounds.” He motioned for him to turn around and he did so hesitantly. “I'm not going to lie, this will hurt.”

“I know.”

Victor stayed as still as possible as he cleaned up his back, sharp pain flashing as the wipes brushed over the wounds.

“All done.”

Brown hair 2 stood, tossing the kit to Yuuri who caught it as he walked back to Yuri. Pushing it to the centre of the table, he tapped his fingers on it.

“I think the only people who haven't introduced themselves yet are you Beka and you…” He pointed at Victor with a small smile. “We'd love to have you join our little family.”

Brown hair 2 waved. “Otabek Altin.”

“Victor.”

“Welcome to the family Victor.” Yuuri winked. “We hope you enjoy your stay.”

\---

Flicking his hair out of his face, Victor lowered the gun, flicking the safety on and removing his ear mufflers. Yuuri clapped, the applause echoing.

“Well done Vitya. You're getting better everyday.”

“Why thank you.” He preened at the attention, a genuine compliment, something that he got showered in now he was free. “You're a pretty good shot yourself.”

Laughing, Yuuri pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Cheeky devil. But no time to kick your ass today on the range, w-”

“Maybe you can kiss it instead?”

Someone coughed behind them and he turned, blushing as one of their friends raised his eyebrows.

“Is the range free or should I come back later?” Motka smirked before opening the door. “I'll come back later then, give you some privacy.”

The door closed behind him and they heard his shrieks of laughter as he left. Victor groaned, leaning on Yuuri.

“Oh the shame…”

Kissing him again, Yuuri put the gun away and led him back to their room.

\---

Later that night, they lay wrapped up in their blankets and duvet, content to be in each others company.

“I have a secret you know…” Yuuri whispered, giggling slightly.

“And what would that be?”

“I love you.” Kissing him, he smiled against his lips.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Motka is my friend and I's oc from our roleplay who we decided had to make an appearance at some point.


End file.
